Chocobo and Turk
by DarkSoulProduction
Summary: CloudReno RenoCloud. I saw everyone had a drabble and i though why not? An everyday look in the lives of Reno and Cloud.
1. Cold

Drabbles oh death! Well, I saw that everyone was having there own drabbled and I though why not have my first fanfiction be a drabble? I'm bound to run out of ideas so you want to see something tell me I'm up for anything!

OoOoOoO

"No"

"Please, Cloud?"

"No"

"Please?!"

"NO!"

"Please...its cold"

"I sad no!"

Reno gave him the words saddest and cutest at the same time puppy dog pout he could mange. In return Cloud gave a heavy sigh.

"Alright..."

"Yay!"

Reno's face brightened as he curled up in Clouds lap nuzzling his head in to the blonde's chest. His warmth dispelling the coldness winter had caused his thin body. He wrapped an arm around Clouds neck snuggling deeper if that was possible. Slowly now that his body was no longer cold and he was in the warm safe arms of his lover Reno feel into a deep sleep.

Cloud sighed once again. Not willing to admit it but he was beginning to feel the winters chill get to him also. There heater broke two nights ago, Reno was gone the night it broke so he was not expecting there house to be as cold as the outside world. Wrapping his arms around his redhead lover leaning back into the couch. Slowly he joined Reno in his sleep.

OoOoO

I did it! I made one drabble! I'm sooooo proud! So please tell me someone wants to see something? Ive got nothing to do and spend my days with children. No ideas at all.


	2. Hospital Hate

I was to lazy to update earlier I'im working on the next 3 chapters

so here you go!

OoOoOo

Cloud hated it when Reno was in the hospital.

Not because of the fact he couldn't see Reno when he wanted due to visiting hours.

Not because Reno was weak during these time's making him vulnerable.

And it wasn't the fact his lover had to wear the hospital gown which showed off way to much.

It was because there were people constantly poking prodding and touching Reno.

He was overly and horribly possessive when it came to his boyfriend and watching as nurses, doctors, and whoever the else was sent in, touch Reno in places no one but him was suppose to touch. It drove him crazy.

As he was forced to sit though the 10th exam Reno went though he realized all of this. Growling softly as the doctor left.

Reno. Was. His

OoOoOo

for my friend she wanted to see what I would do with her idea

Working on

How Cloud and Reno got together and Accident on the job part 1


	3. Together for Favrite of Chaos

Its been up two days and I have over 100 hits, I'm slightly proud next chapter for Favrite of Chaos.

OoOoO

Cloud groaned as the mourning light effected his hungover mind. He rolled away from the window hoping to get a few more hours of sleep and to get away from the evil light. Thats when he felt something shift next to him. He jumped eyes flying open and looking at the spot next to him.

His heart skipped a beat. Laying flat on his stomach gaged and hands behind his back tied with what Cloud recognized as his belts. Was none other then the red head turk he ran into at the bar last night. And judging by the fact they were both naked and the bondage, something happened last night he knew he was going to regret.

The red head moaned softly around the leather, another one of his belts, is his mouth blinking. Blue green eyes moved to take in the surrounds before he to jolted up. He doubled over in pain from his arms look up to Cloud silently asking. The blond moved unclasping his belts unraveling Reno's arms he grimaced. They were a deep red were the belts his wrist bleeding slightly and both his arms were pale. He moved undoing the one around Reno's mouth then pulled away blood was also dripping from his mouth. He wiped it away.

"The hell happened Strife..." He muttered

Cloud sat back the blanket from his bed covering his lower area. "I think we got drunk..."

"No shit you but that together all by yourself?" Cloud glared at him.

"well its obvious we had sex..."

"My ass, arms and mouth agree...Shiva I'm sore" he groaned softly shifting his legs out from under him.

Cloud's glare darkened. Before he noticed the blood staining his white sheets. "Get up..." Reno jerked his head to the blond.

"What?"

"Your bleeding get up" Reno looked down had his hands which were still numb and saw the blood.

"Guess thats what happens when you sleep in bondage." he joked softly pushing himself off the bed without using his hands he held them to his chest as if to protect them.

Ignoring the fact they were both naked he dragged Reno into the bathroom opening the medicine cabinet over the sink. He pulled out one of the potions.

"Here" leaving the bathroom he went in search of there clothes. Reno were in a pile. While his were scattered around the bed. Thats when he saw the black tie band around his wrist. Looking up he noticed what he hadn't before Reno's hair was down. He blushed returning to cleaning up the room.

OoOoO

It had been two weeks since Cloud got drunk. Two weeks since he and Reno had sex. Two weeks since they had lost saw each other.

They agreed on the 'One time thing' and went there separate ways. Now Cloud was starting to regret it. He couldn't get the images of Reno out of his head. The hair tie was still around his wrist. Sitting on his bike on the cliff that looked into what was once Midgar he pulled out his cell phone. Scrolling though his contacts he found.

'It better be important' under his contact list, the name Reno entered awhile back knowing Cloud would never call him anyway.

Hitting talk he listened to the ring.

'Were sorry the number you are trying to reach is currently on the phon-'

Hitting end he hit talk again.

'were sorry the num-'

He hit end again growling. And hitting talk once more third times the charm right?

'Were sorry the number yo-'

He hit end once more going to put his phone away just to have it ring. Looking at the caller ID, it was Reno he answered right away.

"We need to talk" they both said at the same time.

Cloud frowned. "Where?"

'The Cats eye cafe, the one near healin thats run by the blond guy'

Cloud nodded. "When?"

'now, if thats ok?' cloud was surprised it was Reno but his voice sounded off slightly.

"on my way ill be there soon" he hung up putting his bike into drive and spinning heading back to Edge.

OoOoO

Cloud sat down at the small table in front of Reno. Who was playing with his hands and adverting Clouds gaze. Cloud looked down at Reno's hands noticing the bandage around his hand.

"What happened?" The got Reno's attention he looked up confused.

"What?" Cloud pointed to his hand. "Oh...this..." he pushed the sleeve up showing his whole arm was wrapped in the bandage some areas were slightly coppered colored. "Mission a week ago I got distracted and my arm paid the price, got burned up pretty badly I just got out of the wed ward last week"

Cloud nodded "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, yo, you said you wanted to talk?"

"So did you" he countered not wanting to say what was on his mind.

"...fine...i-i urgh! I cant stop thinking about what happened between us!" he said finally blushing madly.

Cloud smirked, leaning close to the blushing face. "Neither can I..." he whispered.

Reno looked up eyes widened in shock then he felt a pair of lips cover his own. It took all of three seconds for his to respond. Eyes falling closed and leaning deeper into the kiss. Cloud pulled away before it could become to much in public.

"So this means..." Reno muttered softly, Cloud's smirk widened. "So were?"

"Boyfriends I guess..." Reno smirked

"I could live with that...now how bout you say we get out of here?"

Cloud couldn't agree more.

OoOoOoO

That was kinda long for a drabble but eh. For Favrite of Chaos, so far shes the only one to review XD I say she deserves a long chapter. Thanks Orgnization13 for beta reading. I love you!


	4. Fear for Favrite of Chaos

Ive only gotten like 5 hours of sleep all week so sorry about a few of my spelling mistakes and stuff I try really, really hard.

Thank you to Bekas Strife for coming up with Cloud's fear. I thought it made a lot sense thats for telling auntie that. I don't have msn.

Now onward

OoOoOoO

Cloud hummed softly looking at his watch as he drug in his pocket for the keys to his house. Green letters read.

2:46 am. He sighed, Reno was going to be mad. The delivery ran a lot longer then he wanted it to. Mostly because the man dint believe him at first and wouldn't open the door. The he spent about an hour asking stupid questions. Then took even longer to sign for the stupid thing. Finally finding his keys he unlocked the door opening it softly hoping not to wake Reno. He removed his shoes before going to walk into the bed room. Something caught his eyes making him stop. He smiled seeing what it was.

Reno was asleep on there couch. His pajamas were the pale blue ones cloud had gotten him for the winter, they were two sizes to big. His hair was down pieces falling off the white couch standing out greatly in contrast. One hand was across his chest the other slightly over his mouth as he was curled into a ball. Cloud smile softened he walking into there bedroom changing and grabbing the blanket off there bed.

Walking back in he moved to cover Reno with it.

"You late" a tired voice said. Cloud jumped looking down. Reno was awake looking up him his eyes slightly glassy from sleep. He smiled at Cloud waiting for his reply.

"Its a reaaaallly song story id rather not tell right now..." he muttered Reno sat up pushing the blanket off that Cloud had just put on him he got up walking to there fire place kneeling in front of it. Cloud sat on there couch. Watching him.

"I want to know tomorrow. And the heater still inst working..." he said looking back at Cloud. "Help? I burned my hand earlier trying to do this..." Cloud tensed, which went unnoticed walking over slowly.

"W-why do you want to light it now? If we fall asleep the house could burn or something" He said eye gave him a odd look.

"Cloud...its freezing...come on.." he begged. Cloud knelled next to him slowly.

"...what do I have to do?" he asked pretending to be confused. He knew damn well what he had to do he just didn't want to.

"Cloud...you were the one who taught me how to do this...you really don't want to do it that badly?" Cloud sighed he forgot. He taught Reno how to light the fire place so he would never have to and he could stay far far away from it.

"Its not that..." Reno huffed standing

"Fine ill go get more blankets.." he said walking out of the room. Cloud sighed in relief that his lover understood. He got up lifting the other blanket off the floor and laying down on the couch. His gaze was glued to the fire place thinking.

"Yo? Cloud you ok?" He blinked turning to look at Reno who was holding a couple of spare blankets. Cloud grabbed his hand from under the blankets and pulled him on top of himself. Reno yipped slightly surprised dropping the blankets.

"...somethings bothering you..." Reno said softly his head on Clouds chest listening to his lovers heartbeat. Cloud ignored him bend slightly to pickup a fallen blanket and laying it over them. He stopped on the third blanket looking at the ceiling arms wrapping around Reno.

"Cloud...whats wrong? You don't like candles, the fire place, camping anything like that..."

Cloud sighed looking into Reno's green blue eyes. "...we all have our fear..." he muttered softly.

"Fear? Of what cand...oh...fire? But why?" Cloud sighed realizing it would help to talk about it at least.

"Sephiroth..." he felt Reno tense at the name. "Set my home town on fire. Killed everyone I loved. My mother...my friends...everyone I knew, died in that fire...i was suppose to die, but Zack came to help. Then its a blur. I just remember the intense heat from it the pain such a simple thing can cause...it..." Reno shushed him.

"We all have our fears cloud...just know your not alone. If you don't like something say something...don't hide it" Cloud blinked not expecting that then his features softened.

"I promise..."

OoOoOo

Theres a part two to this. I'm working on it alone with another chapter once again this is also for Favrite of Chaos. Thank you for the reviews!


	5. Mission For StrawberryRoseWolf

Yay I'im updating again so here it is!

Mission gone wrong part 1 for SRW(StrawberryRoseWolf) Part two, basically the same thing but its called Delivery Gone wrong, Shes so far a stalker I'm writing like 20 stories for her XD

Also SRW im working on "Crash" for you I just need you to send me details, were there going, why, how?Also SRW I'm working on "Crash" for you I just need you to send me details, were there going, why, how? So on ok? thanks

OoOoOoOo

Reno panted holding his side trying to keep pressure on the wound. He peeked out from the rubble making sure it was clear before making a dash for it. He manged to dodge to bullets fired sliding behind another piece of the building.

It was suppose to be a routine mission. Sneak into the building, hack the computer and get the information.

Apparently some guy was spying on ShinRa and managed to get a hold of some files that could bring the company down. Reno and Rude were sent in to get the files and destroy the building. He didn't expect the computer to be rigged, or a time bomb to be attached to it. They still had the files and there building was gone. Rude and him manged to get out just in time. The explosion had separated them though.

Outside there were thousands of the mans soldiers ready to kill them just in case they did have the files. Even though they didn't the soldiers had no issues with killing them. He wasn't sure Rude was alive and he was sure his partner was feeling the same about him.

He had taken a hit to the shoulder and side, also his arms, legs, and face were scraped up horribly from trying to get cover and the fights he had been in to stop from getting shot anymore.

Kneeling down he looked around manging to move without anyone seeing him. He stood testing his theory, no one fired. Taking the opportunity he sprinted as fast as his wounded body would let him. He mad it to a small part of the building that was still in one piece. It was dark hidden and no one would ever see him if he manged to get into the conner. He slide over to an area were rubble covered him all the way around. Perfect.

Looking around he saw one of the dead members bag. Using his foot he tugged the bag over and began to dig though with his free hand. A lunch, wallet, makeup, id card, and bingo. He pulled out a cell phone smirking. Dialing a number he had memorized he listened to the dial tone.

'Hello?' a voice answered confused.

"Rufus...we failed." he muttered.

'Reno? What do you mean failed I saw the explosion...'

"wasn't us, I don't know were Rude is I los-ah" he groaned has his wound felt suddenly worse, this wasn't good he was losing to much blood. "Lost him awhile ago" he finished shifting.

'Wasn't you...that would...oh no. Reno back up is on its way. Stay were you are if possible. Are you wounded?" He asked there were voices in the background then it became muffled when he started yelling.

"Shot. Twice. Besides that some cuts and wounds. Rufus there hunting us like animals wanting us to run. Its only a matter of time before they find me."

'Hang in there Reno. Help is on its way' the phone beeped and he pulled it away from his ear. Holding it close he looked at the blood staining his clothes. Dialing on last number he put the phone to his ear.

'Strifes de-'

"Hey there chocbo" he said joking. There was a gasp.

'Reno?! You mission done already? Are you ok?' Reno laughed softly hearing the concern in Clouds voice.

"No its not done. And no I'm not ok...i guess I wanted to hear your voice again" he muttered, knowing if the blood loss didn't get to him, the enemy would and even in backup arrived in 5 minutes there was to much area to cover, to many people he was a lost cause.

'what? You cant mean...no..." Cloud said softly sounding on the verge of tears, he heard Tifa's concerned voice in the background.

"They knew we were coming Cloud and we walked right into-ah-there trap" his breathing had become weak pants.

'But-your still alive, your safe?' Cloud voice said softly.

"No im dead, yeah im alive then how would I be talking to you cloudy?" he joked hoping to get his lover to smile. He heard a soft sad laugh. "and yeah im safe, for now. I called Rufus backup is coming but cloud its to late there to many and Ive lost enough blood as it is." he said weakly.

'Where are you?' Cloud asked, voice barely audible.

"Outside Edge the Namco electronics building, or whats left of it. The far west side in the remains of the building"He heard a door bang.

'I dont care what you say im joining Rufus's rescue team. Im not going to let you die knowing I could help.'

Reno laughed then winced coughing blood dripped from his mouth to the ground. He weakly leaned against the rubble. "i know I cant win and argument against you" he felt weaker black spots dancing in front of his eyes knowing he was about to pass out "i love you Cloud..." he said "i will always love you and im sorry for being a pain in the ass don't go all angst on me kay?"

'Reno what no please...no'

"hey I said no angst" he said sliding off the rock and back the phone was starting to slip from his grip.

'I ren-I love you to please hang on please reno...' Reno finally hearing what he wanted passed out. The phone clattered to the phone hanging up on Cloud.

OoOoO

Cloud growled standing next to Rufus and looking at the ruins it looked like, well it looked horrible.

"Spread out contact me or Cloud if you find anything and I mean anything. If its not my turks kill it. Work fast, now go!"

Cloud looked at Rufus "Im going to take a group of men with me Reno told me the area he was in" he said Rufus looked at him for a minute then nodded.

"Group 4 follow Cloud listen to him, he currently is your superior."

OoOoO

Cloud jumped over some of the rubble. No one was around, the place was like a ghost town. His radio beeped.

"we found Rude Cloud hes alive but injured. Medical team one is leaving with him. Were sending more troops into your area"

Cloud pushed a button holding the device to his mouth.

"Im almost to the area Reno mentioned. And ok"

He saw torn black fabric on a rock blood surrounded the area it lay. Ignoring it he kept walking, the soldiers not far behind.

Finally reaching the building he looked around. He couldn't see Reno there was to much cover. The soldiers had began to check the area searching under rocks and other things. Thats when he remembered the phone. Pulling out his cell he hit re-dial.

"Shut up everyone!" he yelled. Then when the room feel quiet he heard it. The ringing of the cell phone.

"Find it now!" he yelled looking himself. Re-dialing the number when it went to voice mail.

"I found him sir!" someone yelled in the far conner. Cloud hung up the phone putting it in his pocket and running over. He slide onto his knees in front of Reno. The redhead was breathing he could tell that much without checking.

"Rufus we found him! Hurry!" Cloud sighed. Reno was going to be fine, they made it in time.

OoOoOo

XD lame ending eh? Thats what she wanted though. You better like it woman.

Yeah expect for part two of this and part two of "fear" XD thats all I got.


	6. Mistake for Kigichi

Tifa hummed cleaning the glasses from the day. The bar was empty, mostly. Reno was sitting in front of her waiting for Cloud to get back from a delivery. He had been on the same beer the past two hours simply sitting there listening to the crap music she could afford. The other was was tall man nearly twice the size of Reno, buff short shaggy badly cut brown hair. His name was Fred or something.

"Tifaaaaaaa" The cry came from Malrene

"Whats wrong?"

"Somethings wrong with the shower!!" she yelled. Tifa sighed setting the glass down and looking at Reno.

"Watch the bar for me?" she asked He nodded. She smiled running upstairs to check on the kids. Reno denied his sense to react when he heard the stranger move. He didnt know why he didnt react but...he just refused to. Knowing Tifa was right upstairs and Cloud was due home any minute. Which became a regret when his head was slammed down on the table. He cried out struggling as much as he could with the attack behind him.

Something cold pressed against his cheek and he froze knowing the feeling of the item anyway. A knife...Shit.

"So little turk is nothing without his friends?" The man growled out breath reeking of alcohol. Great a drunk with a knife who currently had the upper hand...this wasn't going to end well.

"What do you want?" Reno growled. The man leaned down next to his year.

"You..." Reno's eyes snapped open full alert. He kicked out ignoring the burning pain that slashed across his face. The man dropped the knife slamming Renos head back onto the bar. Reno groaned vision blurring. The man pulled the redheads arms behind his back with one hand pulling back until they were almost to the point of breaking. Reno whimpered the more he struggled the more it hurt.

He cried out when hes arms will pulled back more. "Shut up" The man growled. His free hand moving to unbuckle the turks pants. Reno cried when he felt the mans rough cold hand in his pants he tried to pull away but anymore and his shoulders would both be dislocated.

"Stop!" Reno whimpered out. How had Tifa not heard him? Or any of this? He tired to ignore the mans breath on his neck, hand grabbing his wrist...and hand in his pants. Then it all stopped when the door opened.

"Sorry I'm..." Cloud stopped trying to process the scene. Reno whimpered head snapping back when the man pulled on his arms tighter. Reno didn't seem to register Cloud. Tears running down his face the ones on the left mixing with blood. The man looked at him.

"Who are y-" he was cut off by Clouds kick to his face. The brown hair man who was larger then him fell the the floor, along with Reno who cried out again.

"Cloud what the..." Tifa froze looking at Reno, the blood, and the man on the floor. "Dont kill him!" She yelled as Cloud stepped on the man. He growled pulling away.

"Get rid of him Tifa" She looked at Reno sadly hauling the man up. Cloud walked over squatting in front of his lover. It took seconds for reno to register him, he wrapped his arms around the blond knocking him over.

"Shhh...its ok I got you" Reno let out a chocked sob, sure he was a fearsome turk but being almost raped could crush even the strongest mans spirit. "Its ok" Cloud whispered again petting Renos soft red hair back telling him he was safe. Tifa watched them from the door way flipping the open sign to close. He gave Tifa a look and she nodded heading back upstairs.

"come on look at me" Cloud chide. He pulled away slightly taking the hand out of Renos hair and turned his face to look at the wound. "Oh baby what did he do to you" He whispered. Reno winced when Cloud prodded the wound. "Lets get you cleaned up and head home..." Cloud mumbled

Reno nodded softly "yeah lets go home..."


	7. Snakes

Cloud smiled packing the last of there clothes. He and Reno were going camping for a week away from the others just to get away from all the stress. Tifa told them about some camp ground she found awhile back with Rude. So he and Reno took time off from there busy lives and left Sunday and would return Sunday. Reno was out getting the food for the trip leaving him to back the clothes, tent, and other things they might need. The front door opened said redhead walked in holding bags of food.

"Almost done?" Reno asked smiling and putting the food in a plastic bin.

"Almost, you go change I'll finish up here and pack up the car" Reno nodded picking up his clothes off the bed and going into the back room. Cloud zipped the bag closed and closed the lid on the food container before going to put it all away in the car.

It was a 4 hour drive to the campsite, making it so they would get there about 8 or 9pm. Throwing the medical kit on top of the suit cases and closed the back walking back into the house.

OoOoO

Cloud smiled looking at Reno sleeping in the passenger's seat a small wool blanket was wrapped around him as was he curled into a ball in his seat. He looked so innocent peaceful. Looking that the clock he saw they still had two hours.

The roads were empty and eerie at night, though that didn't bother him the fact he hadn't seen anyone around for miles did. Remembering he brought the medical kit just in case, still the thought lingered in his mind.

OoOoOoO

Two hours later they finally reached the spot. Like Tifa had said it was beautiful. The land was opened and looking wonderful. Unpacking the car he got the tent set up and the air mattress up laying the blankets out. He opened Reno's side of the car lifting the redhead swiftly and carefully he managed not to wake him up. Reno rolled on his stomach the minute he was laid on the bed. Cloud smiled closing the tent and setting up the rest of camp before going to bed himself.

OoOoOoO

Reno rolled over falling off the bed and onto hard ground. He jolted awake. Realizing he was in a tent Cloud asleep next to the spot he was just in he smiled. Climbing back onto the bed he shook his lover awake.

"Hm?" he blinked attempting to wake up Reno leaned down holding his unbound hair out of his face he pressed his lips against Clouds. The blonds eyes snapped open in shock before closing. He placed his hand over Reno's in his hair, pulling it away. The red hair fell down framing clouds face.

Cloud ran his tongue over Reno's lips asking a silent question which was answered when the Turk parted his lips their tongues intertwined together. Cloud flipped there positions pinning the smaller man down even though he made no struggle. They finally pulled apart needing air.

Reno looked at him flushed and panting. His hair was spread around his head tangled yet, still smooth. Cloud leaned down softly this time placing his lips on Reno's forehead. He whispered something only Reno could hear. The Reno smiled tugging at Clouds hair.

"I love you too..." he whispered Cloud smiled kissing him.

OoOoOoOo

"Its so nice out here!" Reno said it was mid afternoon he was wearing long blue jeans and a white shirt with black under it. The white compared to his hair made it stand out greatly. Cloud appeared zipping the tent behind himself.

"It is...come on lets walk around...there's got to be some nice sights." Reno smiled taking his hand as they walked away from camp up the large grass hill.

OoOoOo

The two didn't return until night to tired to continue there walk, and it was becoming cold. Because of the high elevation and the mountains surrounding the area around 8 it starts to get in the low 60's. Reno walked into the tent grabbing their jackets as Cloud made dinner.

"First day here turned out nice...no calls, no interruptions, nothing..." Reno said using the fire to light a cigarette.

"Nice huh?" Cloud said softly looking at the moon which was no visible now out of Midgar. Reno nodded leaning against him.

"It is..."

OoOoOo

Cloud woke up feeling something drag across his skin. It wasn't warm...it was cold almost wet...

He looking around without moving. Not wanting to wake his love who was curled against his chest. He heard the hiss and forced his body not to move. Managing to look around his Mako induced eyes managed to pick up the snakes.

There were a lot. All over the bed him and Reno...by the looks of it they weren't the nice kind. He hoped if he stayed still long enough they would find their way out. Snakes only bit if threatened and as long as he or Reno didn't move it would be ok.

Cloud wasn't sure how long he managed to remain still but when Reno's eyes fluttered open he panicked. He could warn him...Reno took one look around and his eyes widen in shock. Cloud moved forward kissing him before he could yell. Once he was sure he wouldn't scream he pulled away.

"Shhh...I can't talk loud...stay quite" Reno had a look of sheer utter fear in his eyes as he looked at Cloud.

"There...everywhere" he whispered.

"Stay still I'm here, nothing I promise you...I won't let anything happen to you..." Reno nodded the two laid in silence for some time, whispering to each other every so often.

Reno sighed carefully softly not disturbing anything. There was a hiss and three responded. A snap and more hisses. "There fighting...with each other..." Reno whispered. Cloud said nothing but he knew Cloud heard. The blonds' hands tightened on his back softly.

There was another hiss and snap and Reno's eyes jerked open wider. He bit down on his lip whimpering and gripping the front of Clouds shirt so tight his knuckles turned white. Cloud looked down on him as he cried softly in pain.

"No..." he whispered.

It was only seconds when the tent fell silent once more. Cloud looked around in the tent carefully. Empty. He jumped up. Reno seeing it was safe screamed. Cloud jumped back then moved forward.

"Hush...it's ok baby...where did it bit you?"

"L-l-leg..." he stuttered in pain. Cloud moved the blanket seeing the body of three snakes he swiped them away rolling up the pajama leg. It was already turning purple and swelling.

"Shitshitshit...baby I'll be right back ok? I need to get the meds...I promise" he said softly unzipping the tent he ran to the car and back. Reno had moved onto his back and he was staring at the roof of the tent panting. Cloud kneeled next to him aqua eyes looked over him tears running down the redheads face as he panted and whimpered.

"Baby...Reno...This is gonna hurt and I'm sorry...but it's the only way." Reno watched him take out an antidote, knife, bandages, a rag and one of the old blankets.

"Do...it" the redhead whispered looking away. Cloud lifted the leg up putting the blanket under it he took some on the antidote pouring it on the rag. Taking the knife out of his case he wanted to look away but seeing Reno's weak response to him touching the wound was alarming.

Carefully he cut open the wound sight. Reno whimpered more his panting had gained a wheeze almost struggle to breath. Cloud ignored it as he cleaned the blood off the wound with the rag. Pouring the antidote on the open wound. Using the rag he cleaned the wound again. Watching it, he saw the blood gain the faint yellow glow. Sighing in relief he took a bandage pouring what was left of the liquid on it he place it over the wound. Wrapping the rest up making sure it was secure. Pulling the blanket out from under Reno's leg he looked up.

The redhead was pale breathing, he could tell due to Reno still was panting. But he was out and very much so. Cloud shook his head gathering the dirty supplies he walked outside. His hands were shaking and his arms. Hell his whole body. Looking around he saw the glints of the snakes.

Throwing the clothes and other items into a bag he walked back into the tent. He sat next to his unconscious lover stroking the red bangs out of his pale sweaty face.

Now he and Reno both were going to have a fear of snakes.


	8. The One

Reno drowned his third beer quickly. Looking around the bar. He didn't drink like they did. He didn't drink for fun, or because he was a lazy ass. He drank because he wanted to forget. One day hoping to drink himself to death, and end his pathetic life. He didn't really feel sorry for himself. There were moments in his life that if he chose the other option, he would be in a different situation, and maybe just maybe not everyone would think he was a cold hearted ass.

He acted different then the others. He didn't wear the standard issue Turk uniform like Tseng or Rude. Reno sighed as the bartender handed him another beer. It wasn't because he didn't like the uniform it was because it made him feel like he was something his wasn't. Sure he was a Turk like them. But he wasn't really like them. They were orderly proper and enjoyed killing for some sick twisted reason. He didn't. He didn't like order it made the chaotic world seem like a lie. Proper wasn't how he was raised, being proper meant death to him. And….he had never killed before…always avoiding it as much as possible. He didn't drop sector 7.

He tried to stop it.

Yes. Tried to stop it. And failed. He also got the blame for it, all of it, they said he droped the plate. On his own home? Now he got the hateful looks, beatings, screams, and a lot of other things. The bartender gave him a sad look when he asked for his fourth beer. He knew he shouldn't let others bother him. Why did it matter to him?

Because he was alone. His chances of ever meeting someone who loved him went with the sector. Rude found someone. Elena found Tseng, and Rufus could have anyone he wanted even with the fall of Shin-Ra. Him? Nothing, and it made him feel horrible. Tseng on multiple occasions and Elena said the Turks would be a better place without him. Rufus hated him. He wasn't sure about Rude, the man didn't hate him but he didn't like him either. So what was his point in living? What did he have to live for?

Drinking the fifth beer in one swig he stood up not so much as staggering. Placing the money down he slipped his coat back on and disappeared out the door and into the rainy streets of Edge.

"He…didn't say anything…" The bartender muttered.

"Who didn't?" a voice asked the back door opened and a blond man stepped him. Hero of the world himself Cloud Strife.

"Reno…" The bartended, Tifa, muttered sadly throwing his bottles away.

"He was here?" Cloud asked helping her clean the bar up.

"Was…he wasn't himself Cloud really silent…had…this look in his eyes."

"Look?" He asked confused she looked worried.

"I think….he's upset" She said remembering Reno's lost face. Cloud set his coat down shaking the water from his wet hair. "He looked so lost. You know the others were in here when he came. They didn't even sit near him."

"Maybe they finally snapped on him?" He sat down in front of her. Worrying about the redhead. He knew. Sector 7 was a lie. He knew the Turk hated killing he knew everything with close following and hacking into Shin-Ra data base. He only did it when he saw Reno get beat up in an ally. He did nothing but Reno did nothing either. It was strange. Then he began to follow. Catching Reno on one of his missions. A man he was about to kill was begging for his life. Reno gave it. Even to the bad guys. Reno didn't kill them, he told them to run, hide, go underground and never be seen again or they were dead. It wasn't the type of man Shin-Ra lead them to believe.

"They….no he seemed to not notice them. Or anyone. I don't think he even knew what bar he was in. He just wanted to drink." She said sadly. Cloud had told her about everything. He told everyone. Reno failed to see their care for him after that.

"Your…thinking the same thing aren't you?" He asked standing back up to grab his coat. She nodded "How long ago did he leave"

"Just a few moments ago. Go Cloud" She said smiling. He threw the coat on heading after the redhead. Wandering the streets he thanked Shiva that Reno lived right down the road. Moving amongst the crowd, hood up. He made his way over to the small apartment.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Reno gazed at the knife in his hand. It glinted in the small light of his room. Suicide was a cowered way out. But then again he really didn't care.

No one would miss him. His life was over lived. So it was like doing to world a favor. The one everyone thought was a monster would be gone. He had nothing to live for, no family, loved ones, friends, nothing. He didn't even have a pet.

Pressing the blade down he braced for the pain he felt all too often. The door slammed open the second the blade cut into his skin. A warm hand griped his wrist

"Your such an idiot…." Cloud whispered his grip making Reno drop the knife. Cloud grabbed a towel from under the bed wrapping it over the wound.

"But…" Cloud shut him up with a fierce kiss.

"I know everything…you're an idiot….and I love you for it…." Reno looked into Cloud's blue eyes before letting out a sob. He feel foreword everything pent up for the past years since joining Shin-Ra. Shattered with those words. No one had ever said it to him.

And the one he wanted to, did.

"_Your love makes me forget what I have been  
Your love makes me see who I really am  
Your love makes me forget what I have been"_

OoOoOoOo

Awwwwwwwwwwww sappy sap is sappy

I got all pent up emotions out in this thing XD

Thank you reviewers! Please click the review button before the fav it keeps me written.


	9. Romantic Break for StrawberryRoseWolf

"Isn't today so beautiful Cloud?"

"Yes. It is." Cloud smiled looking around him. The sun was shining and the flowers were finally starting to bloom, the sky was clear and it was just a nice day out. Reno and Cloud sat on an outstretched blanket a little picnic cooler between them. It was there first time alone in a long time so Cloud packed a lunch and they went out to the chocobo fields for the day.

"What did you bring for lunch Cloud?" Reno asked looking at the cooler then back up.

"Nothing special..." Cloud grinned sheepishly. "I... really didn't know what to make... I hope you don't mind peanut butter and jelly sandwiches..." Reno laughed softly smiling at Cloud.

"No, I don't mind, food is food." Cloud smiled again and reached into the cooler and pulled out two sandwiches.

"Would you like grape or strawberry?"

"Strawberry." Reno said smiling.

Cloud handed him the sandwich setting his on the ground. He pulled the small cooler onto his lap and began to dig through moving some of the objects around his face brighten when he found what he was looking for. He pulled it out smirking, a twenty ounce Cherry coke bottle. Reno smiled widely jumping onto Cloud his smile widening. The hug sent coke flying from his hands. The young man laughed and wrapped his arms around Reno's waist. "Reno... you do realize that you are _laying_ on me?" Reno nodded looked into his lovers eyes. Cloud moved one hand from Reno's waist to his head pulling his down. Their lips met softly before Reno rolled off of him. He curled again his lovers side snuggling. Cloud smiled hugging him. The sat there enjoying the peace, and the time they finally had alone. Reno finally pulled away sitting up with Cloud. He began to dig though the cooler. He suddenly tackled Cloud again sitting on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him for a moment.

"You didn't tell me you were bringing strawberries!" he pouted and pulled one from the cooler.

"I'm sorry Reno... They were a surprise... I know you love strawberries." Cloud snatched it from his hand grinning mischievously.

"Cloud!" Reno yelped grabbing for it.

Cloud hurriedly ate it smiling around the food in his mouth. Reno pouted his nose wrinkled. He was trying to look defiant with his arms across his chest, but Cloud wasn't falling for it. He knew his lover wasn't really mad. He wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him down so his pouting lips met with his. He kissed him softly again. Reno pulled away her face tinted with a blush.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no... but you keep surprising me!" Reno slid off him and landed with an 'oomph.' He pulled out the Tupperware that held all the strawberries and plucked one from the top. He ate it watching Cloud, there sandwiches and soda forgotten in the play.

"You look nice Reno... Especially in the wonderful weather." He said softly

"Stop it!" Reno playfully punched Cloud in the shoulder. The blond grinned and rubbed the spot.

"Ow... you hit hard..." Reno rolled his eyes then looked up.

Cloud shoved him softly smiling. Reno laughed cheerfully. Cloud chuckled and lay back down on the blanket watching the sky, his arms outstretched. Reno lay down by him, using his arm as a pillow. The simply lay there in the silence. Enjoying each other's warmth and the peacefulness. It was rare to have a time like this just the two of them. Cloud sighed closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"We should eat the food before it goes bad Reno" no reply "Reno?"

He looked over, and slightly down with a smile. He was huddled up close to him deep asleep. He nuzzled his face into Cloud's arm his hand curled around into a small weak fist by his mouth. He looked like a small child, so innocent. Cloud smiled kissing Reno's forehead softly.

"_Rest your head close to my heart, never to part"_


	10. Freak Accident for HJ

"So, the house is nice" Vincent said softly. Cloud had just moved into a new house with Reno, right next door but still finally on his own. He was visiting while Cid ran some quest in town, enjoying to peace and quiet. Reno was out back playing in the tree. It wasn't a large yard, barely even a yard. The ground was dirt and ripped up ground. A small fence in the back lead to the main road. There was a single large dead oak tree. The braches brittle and stretched high. The first thing Reno did when Vincent showed up was run straight up it. He was now perched up at the top gazing around Edge.

"It is" Cloud mused washing dishes. Vincent was seated at the table behind him drinking tea. "Tifa's happy we didn't move far so I can still help her out." Vincent hummed taking a sip of his tea.

"Reno seems to like the tree" He joked.

"He does the minute he saw it he looked for away to get up it and sat up there until we began to unpack." He said smiling over at Vincent "how's rocket town?"

Vincent coughed setting the tea down "They thought I was a girl" he muttered "until I was helping Cid work on one of the ships, it was quite amusing. It's a really kind town everyone really knows everyone" Cloud laughed putting some of the clean plates away. He looked up seeing Reno move to go down the tree it looked about to rain again.

"And what did Cid say?" Cloud asked joking. Vincent didn't reply jumping up, Cloud looked over seeing Reno laying on the ground next to the tree.

"Shit!" he and Vincent both took off though the back door. Cloud nearly fell flat on his face as he raced to his fallen lover. Vincent was behind him in only second. Sliding down onto one knee he gave a gasp of horror. Reno was gasping and crying. A stick has shoved straight though his neck ripping a hole open in the side. Blood pooled around his neck soaking his hair and coat.

"Oh...oh Shiva....Vincent call....call 911 now!" Cloud ripped the sleeve off his shirt pushing it against Reno's wound. "It's ok....baby it's going to be ok" He whispered mostly for himself. Reno seemed to be losing too much blood to fast. His skin faded to a sickly grey white his eyes half closed. He was wheezing with each labored breath he needed to take. The stick caused a lot more damage than it let on. Vincent had returned kneeling down next to Cloud. Who sobbed when blood soaked though the sleeve pressed against his lovers neck.

"Cloud, move" Vincent whispered ripping cloth from the bottom of his cloak, it's not like anyone would notice. Cloud moved out of the way falling flat on his ass. Vincent moved fast and carefully with the claw. Using his claw he held on side of Reno's neck the other applied as much pressure as possible without choking or hurting Reno farther. Cloud moved back over holding Reno's hand. It was losing warmth as blood emptied from his small form. He felt Reno's hand grip his tightly weather it was he knew Cloud was there or pain, he didn't care he griped his lovers hand back. Vincent looked panic stricken when blood soaked though the cloth.

"Cloud run inside get towels, blanket anything that will work and get lots" Cloud nodded letting Reno's hand down

"I'll be back I promise" he whispered running inside. Reno's eyes slipped closed softly.

"Dammit, not tonight, not ever you're not dying" Vincent growled, he didn't like Reno but cloud was his best friend and he knew the blond would be completely broken if Reno died. Cloud returned in under seconds with a bunch of rags from the pantry. Vincent swiftly grabbed one removing the cloak fabric. Sirens blared in the close distance. Cloud moved holding his lovers hand again, tears running down his face as the hand lost more and more warmth.

"Please, please Shiva...don't leave me" Cloud cried watching Vincent move to the third rag a grim look on his face. The sirens were closer now, Cloud didn't hear them. Reno was struggling with each breath, as if forcing himself not to give up. Cloud wanted to smile and make a comment but this wasn't the time, it would never be. Vincent applied slightly more pressure Cloud could tell by his claws tightening slightly. The sirens pulled up to behind the fence of there house.

"Go, go get them cloud hurry!" Cloud jumped up running to the gate. Two of them one male one female. They had a stretcher board and a medical bag on top of it.

"It's ok we'll take over from here" Vincent nodded moving his hands as the man moved to apply pressure the woman moved checking Reno over. "How is he Mary?"

"Dan we need to move fast, he's lost to much blood his pulse is weak and erratic, he's going to die if we don't leave now" Dan nodded Cloud could do nothing as they lifted Reno onto the stretcher. "Can you follow?" She asked Vincent. He nodded.

"Hospital?" He moved over to Cloud as the moved back to the ambulance.

"Edge Central" He nodded the doors slammed and the sirens faded. Vincent looked down at his self and the Cloud both of them had blood on their clothes.

"Come one Cloud..." He muttered.

OoOoO

Vincent had called Cid and Tifa after dragging Cloud to the hospital the blond was to say in server shock. He hadn't said anything since the ambulance took Reno away.

"Vincent!" The raven haired man jumped up as Cid and Tifa ran up. Cid hugged Vincent seeing the blood on him. "Is he ok?" Tifa asked softly looking at Cloud sadly.

"I don't know" Vincent mumbled "They said they took him the doctors are trying"

OoOoO

"Were losing him!" The doctor yelled as he worked suddenly the monitor shrilled before becoming a straight flat line screeching. "He's flat lined! get the paddles quick"

OoOoO

Reno slowly faded into the world above there's watching them try to bring him back., he knew he was crying though it was hard to tell. Do ghost cry? He could see Cloud waiting for the news outfit the room he was slacked in the chair shirt covered in blood along with Vincent Cid Tifa and Rufus all looking completely worried. It was too late, all ended by a stick and a wet tree branch.

"You know it's not your time" a gently softly soothing voice Reno recognized in less than a second. He spun around looking at the woman in the long white dress, her red hair standing out greatly but it caused her forest green eyes to stand out.

"Mom...." he muttered heartbroken once more.

"Re' you grew up to be such a independent person....I'm so proud of you. As much as I love you to stay" She drew his frail see though form into a hug. Which was becoming more solid was the doctors began to give up. "there are people who love you and someone who needs you more than me, they need you"

"Cloud..." Even dead, his mother smelled of sweet green apples.

"Yes...he needs you so much more, You have to go back" Reno looked down as the doctors called his death.

"I can't mom they-they"

"Just decide do you want to go back?"

OoOoO

Cloud jumped up when the doctor came out ready for the news. But the grim look and the blood covering the doctors scrubs had him wanted to run and hide in a hole.

"I'm..I'm so sorry Mr. strife, he had lost to much blood already, we tried everything we could....I'm so sorry" and that's all it took. Cloud fell back onto his knees screaming and crying. No one in the lobby gave him looks it was normal. Tifa kneeled down drawing her childhood friend into a hug as he cried. She was crying herself looking at the others. Rufus looked horrified tears falling down his face also. Cid was holding his loved looking to be near tears himself. Cloud grabbed the front of Tifa's shirt sobbing. His lover. The only person he ever felt this way for. Died.

OoOoOo

_"Yes"_

OoOo

Tifa was holding cloud partially up as he cried. This wasn't right. They were suppose to die of old age or something not some stupid freak accident. The doors suddenly banged open. A short petite nurse ran up to the doctor.

"Doctor! Doctor! he's alive! we were about to unhook him and they started to pick up again! he has a pulse and is breathing." The doctor flash cloud a look pulling his mask back on they ran behind the doors again. Tifa gave the others a look confused.

OoOoOo

They waited only ten minutes after the declaration of Reno's death the doctor returned.

"Someone up there must love him, he's...he's alive...were transporting him to the ICU right now, he will have issues breathing for awhile, and he may never fully recover..."

"But he's alive?" Tifa whispered. The doctor nodded Tifa smiled tears running down he face even more, but now tears of happiness. She hugged Cloud tighter whispering to him.

"A Freak accident....ad a freak death.....someone's up there besides Aerith" Vincent mumbled

"_A Mother will always be watching over her child, even after her death"_

OoOo

Blargh im getting lazy on updatinggggggggg! xD please review! The more reviews the more ill update!


End file.
